A bolt clamp disclosed in Patent Document 1 is formed integrally with a tying band for a wiring harness. This bolt clamp has a cylindrical main body into which a bolt is inserted, a fastening portion of the tying band which is formed on a side surface of the cylindrical main body and the tying band which extends from a side surface of the fastening portion.
In the bolt clamp of Patent Document 1, a wiring harness is tied with the tying band, and a bolt which projects from a vehicle body is inserted into the cylindrical main body, whereby the wiring harness is fixed to the vehicle body. A lower end face of the fastening portion is positioned above a lower end face of the cylindrical main body, and this ensures a space into which a cut end of the tying band is allowed to project when the wiring harness is mounted on the vehicle body, so that the cut end of the tying band is prevented from being brought into abutment or contact with the vehicle body.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-179523
The tying band disclosed in Patent Document 1 extends from the side surface of the fastening portion and extends from a position which lies greatly apart in an axial direction from the lower end face of the cylindrical main body, and therefore, the wiring harness is tied in a position which lies farther away from the vehicle body. In case the wiring harness is held in the position which lies greatly apart from the vehicle body when the wiring harness is mounted on the vehicle body, the stability of the mounted wiring harness is reduced.